


Boys vs Girls

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [53]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Captain Charming Hood: The men spend the weekend with their sons :)</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: It's a Girls Night Out with Emma, Ruby, Snow, Regina, Tink and Belle and all the women want to talk about is her relationship with the local pirate :) (Robin and Regina are togther)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys vs Girls

Killian was at home with Henry that night. Emma had told him that she was going out with her girls, and asked if Killian was fine staying at home with their son. She had suggested inviting her father and Robin over as well, so that way he could bond more with his friends. Killian wasn’t quite sure if he would call David his mate, seeing how he had a tendency to get very protective of Emma at times, but they certainly had gotten closer over the last few months.

Henry was busy setting up bowls of chips and dip, a food which was seen as a pleasure in this land. He had been skeptical at trying one, but Emma had insisted, and he had immediately grown to love them. The food was strange in Storybrooke, but most of it was pleasant.

He opened the door as he heard a knock and saw David, Robin, and their sons with them. Killian gestured for them to entire his and Emma’s apartment. Neal was awake at the moment, but he was quietly holding a toy rattle that his sister had gotten him a little while back.

“So what are we doing?” Robin asked as his son immediately ran over to show Henry his new toy.

“Henry mentioned wanting to watch a soccer game,” Killian said. “Apparently this land pits different countries against each other in a match of soccer, and the winning team gets all the glory. He claims the sport to be quite popular.”

Robin looked horrified at the notion.

David laughed, “It’s not as violent as you would think, Robin. They play a match, and the winning team goes forward, and the losing team is simply disqualified.”

Robin grinned, “It sounds interesting already. When does this game begin and how do we watch it?”

“On the magical screen,” Killian said as he used his hook to gesture to the object he was talking about.

“It starts in five minutes!” Henry yelled as he used the remote to turn it on. “It’s Spain vs Brazil.”

“Which one is which?” Killian asked.

“And what are Spain and Brazil?” Robin asked.

“The team on the left is Spain and the other is Brazil. And those are countries in this realm, which basically means they’re land masses under different rulers,” David explained as his son held on tightly to his shirt.

The match began and Henry told them that they would cheer for Spain, seeing how it was his favourite team. He had explained the rules to them briefly before it had begun, and by half time he was cheering loudly as the score was 3-0 as Spain took the lead for the first half.

At the intermission, Robin turned to them, “I think this sport is the most exciting thing I’ve ever seen. It’s nice to watch something like this without someone’s life being at stake, or having the future of the realm depend on it.”

Killian nodded, “Thanks for suggesting this, Henry. Are there more matches like this?”

“Yeah; we’re only in the round of 16, but there’s going to be at least three more weeks of matches each day that we can watch. Assuming Mom lets us of course,” Henry said, eyes pouting at the last bit.

Killian gave Henry a half hug, “Lad, between the two of us I’m sure we could convince your mother to allow us to watch this amazing sport.”

Henry’s eyes lit up, “Do you think Robin and Roland could join us?”

Roland began chanting, “More, more, more!”

Robin laughed, “Assuming Regina lets us, we would love to watch more.”

David grimace, “I don’t think anyone could convince Snow; she’ll say we’re rotting Neal’s brain.”

Neal began shaking his rattle as he pointed at the screen.

“It’ll be back soon,” David cooed to his son as he placed a kiss on his head.

“Maybe if we all ask together?” Henry suggested.

Killian looked thoughtful, “It could work.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Robin said with a smile.

* * *

 

Emma took a sip of her martini as the girls finished asking Belle all about her honeymoon. Once they had found out that she had gotten married a month ago, Ruby insisted on throwing her a bachelorette party and inviting every female she knew, including her mother, Regina, and Tink. It was still slightly strained between her and Regina, but they were working on moving past it, and the fact that Regina still had Robin in her life helped a great deal.

“It sounds so romantic,” Ruby said with a smile. “If only you told us sooner!”

Tink laughed, “I agree! We could have thrown you a bachelorette party!”

“I’m just so happy for you, Belle,” her mother said. “You deserve happiness.”

“Speaking of happiness and deserving, Emma how are you and Killian doing?” Ruby said as she turned to her. “I want to know about you and the Pirate God.”

All of a sudden, Emma felt all eyes upon her.

“We’re doing good,” Emma squirmed, trying to throw the attention off of her.

Tink gave her a weird look, “Seriously Emma? That’s it? Give us some details!”

“Yeah! You’ve been living with Jones for over a month and you don’t have any juicy stories to spill? Tell us about all the dirty things you’ve been doin-”

Her mother gave Ruby a pointed look, cutting her off short.

“It’s been really nice,” Emma said with a soft smile. “He makes me breakfast most mornings, and he watches television with me. He keeps me company when I can’t sleep at night, and we talk about everything and anything. I’ve never felt so close with anyone my entire life. He’s so adorable when he learns new things that this land has to offer. I remember he was so amazed when he discovered a toaster. He used to make heaps of toast just because he loves to see the bread come out a completely different colour. We had to have sandwiches for a week to finish all the cooked bread.”

That earned a laugh from everyone at the table.

“I think I love him,” Emma said softly, “But I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Tell him exactly how you feel about him,” her mother told her with a reassuring smile. “He’s crazy about you; the whole reason I was able to believe that he cared about you was that I could see just how much you meant to him. He travelled across realms and across time to be with you, I think it’s fair to say he loves you too.”

“Please, the pirate would die for you,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes. “He obviously loves you too.” Even though Regina’s voice was slightly sarcastic, Emma knew that she was being genuine. She gave her step-grandmother a smile, and to her surprise, she returned it.

“He does,” Belle confirmed, as the other two girls nodded as well.

She felt her cheeks glow slightly as she finished her drink.

When she got home, Killian was cleaning up the kitchen, “Have a good night?” she asked him with a smile as she took off her heels.

“I did,” Killian said as he approached her. “Did I mention how amazing you look in your attire, Love?”

“You might have,” Emma said with a laugh.

“Then let me set the record straight; Emma Swan, you’re a beautiful sight,” He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

She pulled away slightly, “Killian?” she asked him, somewhat hesitantly.

“Aye, Lass?” he asked her, a bit concerned.

She cupped his face with one hand, and used the other to run her hand down his chest, “I love you.”

His eyes lit up brightly, “I love you too, Emma,” he said as he threaded his fingers through her hair. She pressed her lips against his as she relax


End file.
